Elizabeth's Memories
by blumoon00
Summary: While Elizabeth is slipping into her stage of death she sees her life flash before her eyes
1. Chapter 1

I am lying in my bed with my family around me. My oldest son and then my two lovely daughters along with them their mates and then my five grand children, I suppose I have lived a good life not one incredibly spectacular but it was a good life. I am 69 years old with a sickness that has not gone away and has taken me from what it seems part by part. I have had only one partner that I have not seen often but when I have he remains young and I am getting older. This is the day that I am going to go and I can feel it. I say my goodbyes and close my eyes.

I can feel myself slipping away it did not feel right but what was I to expect I have never talked to anyone who had died before. I have died at an old age only my memories behind me and I have heard from people that when you are dying that you see your life pass before your eyes I guess this is the stage from which it happens.


	2. first memory

I know my first chapter was short but I needed to think of a first memory and I also wanted the intro to be different from the memories.

I do not own POTC or any of the characters

I jumped into to a memory of when I was five years old.

I was with my father sitting in our large home in England. My mother was still with us and was gleaming and bright.

This event happened in our drawing room during the middle of the day. My father was sitting in his large chair by his desk and I was sitting across from him. We were just having one of our many daily conversations that we usually had. This one in particular was amusing so that is why it sticks out so clearly from all the rest.

We were talking about how my father had gotten to know the king and how close of a friendship that they had to give a high position to my father and so on it was the next part that was important. I asked my father for a special present for my birthday, and this was the conversation.

"Daddy, my birthday is coming up."

"I know that dear, what would you like this year, a new doll, a new dress name your poison."

"Daddy I do not want any of those things especially poison, I want two things."

"What would those be my darling?"

"I would like a pony, and a baby sister."

"What did I hear you want?"

"A pony."

"Yes I know that part what was the second one?"

"A baby sister."

"What makes you want a baby sister?"

"Well my friend Anna just got one and she is so much fun and I want one too."

"The pony is very easy I will have to talk to your mother about the baby though."

"I already did."

"Wait what."

"I already did and she said the same thing that you did except the opposite."

My dad then ran out of the room to find my mother he seemed a little upset but little did he know that my mother had just found out from the doctor that she was expecting and a few months later came this part.

"Mommy why is your tummy so big."

"What do you mean Lizzy dear it is not that big?"

"It's all round and you are big in the tummy and you were small."

"It's your sister that is doing this to me."

"Why is she doing that mommy? Doesn't she love you why is she making you big?"

"That's what babies do to their mommies you did it to me."

"You mean that I was in your tummy too."

"Yes and your sister will be soon just not right now. Lizzy go get your dad I want to tell him something."

"Ok mom."

I went and got my dad and I was told to play somewhere away from my mother. A few hours after I got daddy I saw a bunch of people go into the room with a bunch of stuff but I was a good little girl and did what I was told to. A little bit after that, I heard my mom screaming and then I heard a baby cry. My Father came and found me and told me that I had a baby brother. I did not want it I wanted a sister and I ran off crying.

I know I cut it off at a weird place but I need something to keep people reading

Please comment


	3. The Wonderful Horseman Gabe

Once again I do not own POTC and most of the characters do not belong to me either.

I plan on updating this story at least once or twice a week maybe more since my break from school is coming up so keep reading and here comes the story

My next memory is from a few weeks after the first ended, I was out in the stable with the pony that I had gotten for my birthday. I was trying to stay away from my parents as much as possible because they gave me a brother not a sister.

So I was outside with my black pony Whisper and the stable keeper Gabe who was French in decent and hard to understand.

"Miss, yous must do it like this not like that."

"I am doing it like you showed me."

"Yous are doing it to hard yous are going to hurt the poor thing."

"Oh I give up," I then went and sat on a stack of hay and started to cry.

"Mademoiselle Swann what iz troubling yous?"

"Ever since well baby Weatherby was born I have not done anything right and no one pays attention to me."

"Mademoiselle that tends to happen, Iz know hows yous feel."

"Really?"

"Yes, back in France I was the oldest child as yous are now, and when Iz was a little bits older that you my mere gave birth to a baby and Iz felt the same way you do now."

"That does not make me feel any better. How did you get over it and start to feel better."

"That was thee hard part. I needed to be by mys self like you have been down here away from everyone and then when the baby gotz older I spent more time with it and soon started to love it."

"So it is just going to take time I guess?"

"Oui."

Gabe then reached over and gave me a nice hug and I said, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Iz know it is not the first time that I heard that."

"Who else has told you that?"

"Well my little sister that Iz told youz about. Wez used to have little conversations just like this one."

"What was her name?"

"It was Juillianna and she looked just like you do."

"What happened to her?"

"Well I do not know I have lost contact since I have moved here, the last Iz knew she was living in the Normandy area in the north and was married with five kids."

"Five? I do not hope to have that many."

"O really I have always wanted little children but I never have found the right lady yet."

"That's too bad I hope you do some day."

"As do I but that is enough story time for now."

After that Gabe went on to teach me how to ride and take care of my horse properly. I was quite good after a few months of training from my best friend Gabe. The only sad thing was that The man never found love and died in his favorite chair in his little room in the manor when I was 15.

It not that long I know but I am having a bit of writers block but it could also be that I am tired. But I promise more is to come.


End file.
